Old Version Book 1: Chapter 8
Old Version Book 1: Chapter 8 -- Sam Green stood behind the windows of his corner office of his law firm and looked over the magnificent view ,nighttime lower Manhattan presented. He held a glass of his vodka martini made with Stolichnaya Elit. The bottle was a gift of a thankful client. Of course the expensive Vodka was only the tip of the iceberg of his compensations. He checked his reflection with a pleased smile around his lips. His thousand dollar suit and tailor made shirts, silk tie fit him like he was born in it. Tall and handsome, the stuff future senators were made off. It was a great life, being a star lawyer in this magnificent city. True to his craft no ethical or emotional shackles clouded his judgment. Of course he knew Dave Phillips was as guilty as sin and a murdering sadistic son of a bitch, but he was influential and had loads of money. Dave was his client and today, the rape and murder charges were dropped and his client walked a free man. There would be a party later tonight, and Sam would of course attend. He was the star. The Phillips family was very old money and had contacts all the way to the top. His star was already burning bright and it would burn even brighter. He took a sip of his drink. Actually it had little to do with real legal finesse. He had contacts and it was easy to find out where the cops were hiding the main witness. Her unfortunate suicide before she could testify had nothing to do with luck. The expert witness of the prosecution was easy to blackmail due to his gambling debts, the rest was child play. Without their main witness and with the DNA evidence thrown out, the Judge actually had no other choice but to dismiss the case. That Dave had killed the hooker and had killed women before, that was as certain as the sun came up every day, but who really cared? They were hookers, who would miss them anyway? That it was essentially him who gave the order to get the main witness out of the way was just part of his job. He done it before and would most certainly do it again. He had great plans for his future. The sudden ring of his desk phone pulled him out of his self reflecting thoughts. He turned annoyed, no one ever called him on his desk phone. He got his calls on his I-Phone and the rest was filtered by his staff. Claudia Saunders, his executive assistant was already gone so it could not have been her, transferring the call. He took the receiver and barked.” Hello?” There was static and then a whispering voice said.” You got one chance to save your life. Turn yourself in right now and confess to every murder you ordered and pay for your crimes. Do that and I will not come for you, ignore this and you will not see another sunrise!” Sam dropped his glass and he said.” Who is this?” “I am Cherubim!” The line went dead and a heartbeat later he heard the monotone hum of the dial tone. He sat down behind his desk. It wasn’t the first time he got threat calls, hate e mails or letters. That came with the territory, but this one was different. It was an ultimatum and the voice ordered him to admit to his crimes and the ultimatum would end by Sunrise. He was well protected of course, but he opened the drawer of his desk anyway to get his 38 special. A cold shiver ran through his body. The gun was gone, in its place was a black rose and a business card. Only one word was printed on that card in an elegant font.”Cherubim” His hand trembled as he pulled his I phone and speed dialed for Robert, his driver and body guard. Robert was an Ex marine and as tough as they came. Robert didn’t answer his phone. Sam went to the door. He knew Robert had to be in the office, he would chew him out for turning his phone off. With an angry move he pulled open his office door to yell after his driver, but no words passed his lips instead the sudden shock of pure fright clutched his heart. Robert stood right there before him. A thin trickle of blood coming out of his nose and his eyes turned upward. Roberts athletic body stiff as a board fell forward and against Sam who shrieked and jumped back. Robert thumped into the soft carpet like a toppled tree. There was not a second of doubt in Sam’s mind he knew his bodyguard was dead! Someone was right here in his office, someone who replaced his gun with a rose and killed Robert. No wonder his desk phone rang, the call came from within the law firm’s rooms and not from somewhere else. He jelled:”Whoever you are, you’re messing with the wrong person!” He dialed another number on his cell, this time he got connected.”Charles you need to come over here to the office right now and bring two or three guys with guns! Someone is trying to kill me! Someone already killed Robert!” Charles was his contact, a man who could get anything done when the money was right. The person he always called when he needed something special taken care off. “Who is trying to kill you?” asked the voice at the other end. “I don’t know. Someone called me to go to the police and turn myself in. That someone is somewhere here in the office, you need to come right now! Even my gun is gone, all I found was a black rose and a card with the name Cherubim on it.” “Did you say you found a black rose?” “Yes a goddamn black rose. Now quit talking and come! Robert is dead.” Charles always calm and steady voice changed and Sam could hear fear in it.” You’re screwed Sam. You’re as good as dead. Never call me again.” Charles disconnected. Sam stared at the phone in disbelief and anger, then he dialed 911. Pohl Decker got the call just as he was about to drive home after a long days work. He acknowledged, switched on the siren and the red lights and cursed at the yellow cab in front of him that gave a rats ass about his siren. The Turbaned driver even flipped him the bird after he passed and shook his fist. He had a good mind to pull him over but according to dispatch a murder happened in the office of New York’s newest star attorney and the lawyer feared the killer was still in his office. He would never make it to be the first unit on the scene, he was already across the Hudson and at least 15 minutes away. He actually made it in 13 minutes. Three blue and whites already stood before the building with the SWAT team van just pulling up. A uniformed officer knew from sight but not by name stood at the building entrance. Here ends Old Book Version One - More was not posted For more of Book 1 - See : Old Version Book 2 Category:Old Version Book 1